emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6870 (15th May 2014)
"On the morning of her wedding, Moira leaves James a voicemail, pleading with him not to spoil things; and Charity is upset as she gets ready for her own big day - alone." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot On the morning of her wedding, a tearful Moira leaves James a voicemail, pleading for him not to ruin things. She receives flowers from Holly and Hannah explaining they are in Guatemala. Charity is getting ready for her big day and seems saddened that she is preparing alone, with Debbie attending Cain's wedding. At the café, Declan is excited for his big day and tells Megan that he is glad she will be there. He explains that she will be in charge of the business for the next month, leaving Megan wondering what he has planned. When he leaves, she pockets the rings while Robbie is away from the table. At The Woolpack, Chas insists that Moira wants her to be at the wedding as she has family missing. James agrees, but is determined for the truth to be known. Once Charity is ready to leave, she reassures Noah that this is the last time she is going to get married. Zak is honoured when Cain asks him to be his best man. As the guests begin to arrive at the farm, James takes the opportunity to slip away to the house. Laurel worries about Marlon's priorities and Rhona picks up on Laurel's sadness. Megan warns Charity that she better not hurt Declan. Moira begs James not to ruin her wedding day, pleading that he keeps quiet over Adam. However, James is not going to make it easy for her as he threatens that if she doesn't stop it, he will. Alone and worried, Moira is tearful as she finds a thoughtful gift from Cain. She is desperate to marry the man she loves, but is terrified over what James will do. Megan sends the registrar to the wrong venue and is amused as Charity begins to panic. David takes a new car on a test drive. He explains to Alicia it's more than they originally agreed to spend and is ecstatic when she's happy to surpass their budget. Debbie clocks Ross flirting with Donna. Over in the barn, an anxious Cain awaits his late bride, sensing something is wrong. Adam goes to find out. The registrar finally arrives at Home Farm. Moira gets emotional when Adam mentions John. She tells him he needs to know the truth. Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke ''(uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Registrar Rhodes - Toby Hadoke *Registrar Monkford - Joanne Haywood Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs *The Woolpack - Backroom, Hallway/stairs *Café Main Street - Public café *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Porch, Living room, Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and Moira and Cain's bedroom, Yard, Barn *Home Farm - Yard Memorable dialogue Declan Macey: "The cake arrived this morning, it's massive. In fact, I'm reliably informed it's twice the size of Cain's." Robbie Lawson: "Well, it's a good job summat is." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes